Stand Between Time
by Loyalshipping
Summary: [Re-upload], Summary is in side, Loyalshipping (Rio Kamishiro/Yuri), Rated T (might go up later). *On hold for now*
**A** **/N:** _Yes, this is a re-upload. I have taken down the stories because they are being re-written. I am starting off with the stories that are one-shot, and only have one chapter. They will be up (eventually), but due to a lot of things happening right now, I can not promise when they'll be up._

 _Also, I want to give a huge thanks to IceQueenRio for beta reading this chapter! Thank you for doing that, I very much appreciated it._

 _Before this story start, Yuri isn't originally from the Fusion dimension. He is actually going to be from the XYZ dimension. He will lives in the fusion dimension, and you'll see why later one._

 **Note:** _I apologize if Yuri is OOC in this fanfic. I am going to try my best to keep him OOC, but, however Yuri only appeared a handful of times, so it is going to be a little difficult but I will try!_

 _ **Summary**_ : 10 years ago Academia attacked Heartland when Yuri and Rio were 8 years old. Academia took Yuri away from Rio; 10 years later Academia is (now) in destroyed Heartland. Rio was running away from a mysterious academia boy. She then found out it was Yuri. He had joined Academia. Yuri told Rio that if they want to break free that Rio will have to be a part of academia.. Rio was hesitant, but then came to the realization that was the only option she had left. She agrees with Yuri's plan and becomes Academia's Rio along with Yuri..

* * *

 _Stand Between Time_

 _Chapter 1:_

 _~8 years ago~_

8 year old Yuri and Rio were running to the stadium to watch the champion of heartland.

"Come on Yuri!"

"Slow down, Rio" Yuri called out as he was trying to catch up.

Once Yuri and Rio made it to the stadium they watched the champion duel. Yuri was amazed on how the champion performed so well.

"Someday, Rio, I'm going to become the best duelist!" Yuri whispered.

"And when you do I'll be your biggest fan."

After watching the duel for a while, they all heard a big bomb. Someone was attacking; it was academia once again. Everyone was screaming and running. Yuri held Rio's hand and began running away until one of the academia soldiers stopped them and knocked Rio down on the ground.

"You're coming with me." said the academia soldier as he held Yuri's hand, forcefully walking away with him.

"Rio!" Yuri screamed her name, but it was too late. Rio was on the ground, knocked out.

After the attack was over, Rio woke up in a tent where all of the last remaining survivors of heartland citizens were. Rio looked everywhere if Yuri was in there. She started crying because she lost her best friend forever.

* * *

~10 years later~

You can't run away from me.

The mysterious girl didn't listen, she just kept running and running. She was wearing a black hoodie to disguise herself. She wanted to be far away from that person. Once she reached to a (what she thought) safe spot, the mysterious girl rested against the wall, panting for air due all of this running.

"I-I think I out run him. " The mysterious girl collapsed on the ground. She couldn't run anymore.

Come out wherever you are~

The mysterious girl tried to stay as quiet as possible. She didn't move a muscle. She just stood still, like a statue. She didn't want to be caught, just like her people did 10 years ago when her hometown was destroyed by the fusion dimension. She thought it was all over until today a bunch of new fusion soldiers came in the already destroyed (XYZ) dimension of hers.

Her mom, her dad, her precious friends... They.. they were all captured by th-those soldiers.

You can't escape your destiny, you know?

The mysterious girl didn't give in to his tempting offer. She just stood there, staying as quiet as possible; Foot steps were coming closer and closer to where she was. The mysterious girl panicked, but tried to stay as quiet as she could be, but unfortunately that wasn't enough for her; the mysterious boy was standing next to her, staring at her.

I told you. You can't run away from your true destiny.

The mysterious girl's body was frozen. She couldn't move the slightest bit. Her whole body was in shock when she saw the unknown boy who has been taunting her this whole time; she finally gained strength to her body. She turned around to run away, but the boy gripped her wrist so tight that it caused the mysterious girl to scream.

"Let-let me go!" The mysterious girl called out. She was trying so hard to break free from his grip by jiggling her wrist, but the boy just smirked as he tighten his grip on her wrist causing the mysterious girl to scream even more.

"Don't we have a person who thinks they can escape from me?" the boy smirked.

"You can't run away from me." the boy evilly smiled. With his other free hand, he held a grip on the backside of the mysterious girl's hoodie.

"Now, now. Let's see who you truly are." the boy pulled the hood off with one quick motion. He forced the mysterious girl to turn around and finally face him. His eyes widened when he saw who this girl was. Without knowing, he let go of her wrist and backed away slowly... He couldn't believe this was happening.

He never thought he would see her ever again.

"R-Rio-?" he stuttered his words. He couldn't believe she was alive after all these years.

The mysterious girl's eyes widened as she heard her name being called out. How did he know her name? And why did he look like he just saw a ghost?

"How do you know my name?" Rio asked as she held her (now bruised) wrist. This was her chance to run away, but instead she stood there in front of this boy who apparently knows her.

The boy stood there quiet. He was still in shock.

"Tell me now-"

Wait, it's all coming back to Rio now...her memories-

 _Y-Yuri_

She didn't need an answer as the expression on Yuri's face was more than enough for her. But still.. Rio couldn't believe her own eyes that Yuri had become one of those very same people who destroyed their hometown 10 years ago; this was not the same Yuri she once knew and loved.

Yuri instantly felt a guilt on his shoulders for what he did to Rio. I guess being a Fusion soldier really had changed him. "I'm sorry for calling you-?"

"That's not my least concerns." Rio shook her head.

"Yuri..." She paused for a moment to what she will say to him after all of these years. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Yuri notice Rio was holding her wrist. Yuri walked closely to Rio. "Can I?" he asked before doing anything else to upset Rio even more.

Rio lightly nodded at that. Yuri then reached his hand out and held her wrist to reveal a bruise that he had caused. He lightly touched it which caused Rio to weep. Still holding her wrist in one hand, Yuri ripped off a piece of his cape. He then wrapped it around her bruised wrist, commenting with:

"I'm sorry, Rio." as he let go of her wrist.

"It's alright." Rio lied through her teeth. "It's alright."

Rio was trying so hard not to cry, but it was so hard for her not to... Seeing Yuri after all these years...Her-her emotions are coming back.

Yuri saw Rio was about to cry. He wasn't sure if he should hug her or let her be, but Yuri didn't listen to it. He pulled Rio into an embrace; Rio was shocked at first, but she slowly hugged Yuri back. She haven't hugged Yuri in 10 years... even if he is a- She didn't really want to believe that.

"You can cry if you want to, Rio." he whispered into Rio's ear.

"It's ok if you want to cry, Rio." he whispered quietly into her ear. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you these last 10 years."

"I-I thought you died, Yuri.. When-when the Fusion soldiers attacked us 10 years ago." Rio couldn't keep her voice the same volume as she choked on some words.

"Why, Yuri? W-why would you j-join the very same place that destroyed our precious homeland?"

"They captured me, Rio." Yuri paused for a second. "They told me that if I didn't join their side, I would be a prisoner for life."

"I had no choice, Rio. I had to do what I did to survive."

Just as Rio was about reply back to Yuri's comment, he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. He knew exactly who these footsteps were from. Lucky for them, they were underground, so as long as they were quiet they can't notice them.

Yuri held Rio tighter and whispered in her ear: "Don't make a sound."

Rio did what she was told and didn't make a sound. She also heard foot steps coming closer and closer; she overheard what appears two people talking.

 _Where is Yuri?_

 _Maybe he's out carding people?_

 _Well, we need to find him soon._

 _Let's just go back! Yuri knows where Academia is._

 _Well then, you better be right on spot with that._

 _Trust me dose Yuri know. After all he is the top solider in Academia._

 _Whatever, let's just go back._

After the academia solider left, Yuri then let go of Rio.

"Rio..."

Rio was _still_ in shock to hear what these two Academia had to say about Yuri...how could he done this to his own people, his own homeland, his once called friends?

"You change so much.." Rio paused for a moment, "The Yuri I once knew would never hurt or in danger a person life."

"Do you think I enjoy doing this?" Yuri without thinking it out blurted out the first thing he has came to mind.

"Oh, really?" Rio sarcastically said, "Because of what I just _saw_ back there you really seemed to enjoy it, you know."

Yuri was shock to hear her comment. "Rio."

"Are you going to card me?"

"What?"

"You know since I'm victim of this- I can't even think straight!." Rio was still hurt that Yuri would say that to his own people.

Yuri held his head down, "I-I regret saying that Rio." Yuri then started walking towards Rio.

Rio backed away from Yuri, "What's done is done."

"You'll never understand just how much it hurt me when you were taken away 10 years ago."

"I guess Heartland wasn't the same after that attack."

"Heartland isn't the same, you're right on spot." Rio sighted. "Yuri, listen? Look around, Heartland isn't the same when we were 8 years old; everyday for the last 10 years I have been living in fear, not knowing what will happen to fate of _us_ remaining people."

Yuri knew Heartland wasn't the same after the tragic attack, but he didn't know this extent of how badly Heartland was damage by this; for the last 10 years, Rio was living in fear...while Yuri have been living in a place where they teach you if you lose, you're a failure.

"What are you waiting for, Yuri? Card me...card me so you don't have to disappoint your new _friends_." Rio angrily said.

"for the last time, I'm not going to card you" Yuri yelled back.

Yuri couldn't card Rio. He would never forgive himself if he did that, but he can't just leave Rio here alone in heartland, due to the remaining people being cared. She'll just become someone else prey...

Yuri knew what he had to do to protect Rio. He grab Rio uninjured wrist and began walking out.

"Do not speak." Yuri order in a strong tone.

 _Forgive me on this, Rio..._

Rio gasped when Yuri grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" As she was trying to break free, but Yuri didn't allow that. Why was Yuri acting to strange all of the studded?

* * *

Yuri met up with the fellow Academia people who were waiting patiently for his arrival.

"It's about time you show up." One of the academia solider said.

"I was too busy chasing down this runaway person." Yuri said back.

"Who's this?" The other Academia person asked as he walked towards her, and looked at the girl face. "Why didn't you card her, Yuri!."

"That's none of your business." Yuri replied back in a cold tone, "Now, let's go back to Academia." Yuri ordered.

Rio didn't speak at all. She closed her eyes shut and was teleported away from a destroyed Heartland to Academia; after few seconds, they've arrived to Academia. Rio couldn't help but to look at how big the building was?

 _So this is the place Yuri have been living for the last 10 years._ Rio said in her mind.

"Report to the head." Yuri order the Academia solider. "I'm taking this one and questions her."

"Yes." Academia solider nodded and walked away from Yuri to report their mission to the head of Academia.

Yuri on the other hand dragged Rio to north end of Academia, to a room where no one was using it. He let go of his grip on Rio wrist and locked the door shut, so no one can interrupt them

Once Rio was finally free from his grip, she furious walked up to Yuri and hit him in the head.

"What in the hell was that just now?" She yelled.

Yuri was rubbing his head from the hit. "I had no choice, Rio. You know I couldn't just leave you in Heartland alone." He replied back.

"So, you capture me instead?" Rio yelled some more. "I would rather be in Heartland alone then be in a place like this."

"I didn't capture you?"

"So, I am going to jail then?" Rio asked, sarcastically. "Please do yourself a favour and card me, Yuri."

"I am not carding you, and I'm definitely not going to put you i jail." Yuri started walking closer to Rio.

"Then what are you going to do?" Rio asked.

"I'll convince the council of Academia to join here."

"You're what?" Rio asked.

Yuri put his hands on Rio shoulders. "It's the only way, Rio...when I got capture 10 years ago, they give me a choice." Yuri sighted. "It was either live and join them, or be a prisoner for life."

Rio didn't like that Idea Yuri give her. "Join Academia...became one of...you?" She asked.

"Yes, Rio." Yuri nodded.

"I'll make sure you're with me all the time? I promise, I won't let them hurt you? Also..." Yuri taken a deep breath. "if you join? I will found a way for us to escape.

"Fine..." She hated herself for doing this. "I'll join you.." As her voice deepened when she said that. Would Heartland forgive her for doing this.

"Wait here, Rio." Yuri left go of Rio and ran out of the room to talk to the council. Rio on the other hand was standing here waiting for Yuri to came back; she felt so guilty about this.

 _I hope this won't make me change the person who I am, like they did to Yuri_. Rio said to herself. She heard the door creek. She turned around to see Yuri is back with big news.

"I talked to the council about you joining Academia." Yuri continued, "surprisedly they'd agree to my request. Maybe it could be that I am a top person here, however, only on one condition." Yuri walked towards Rio. "That you have to stay by my side."

Rio magenta eyes were widen when Yuri told her that she's joining Academia.

"You-you did." She stuttered her words.

"Yes, Rio." Yuri faintly smiled at her. "you're under my wing, so you won't be alone." Yuri then held her hand. "I promise you I will be here with you every step of the way."

Rio couldn't help but blush, but she made sure Yuri didn't notice. "Ok."

"Rio..." Yuri was still holding her hand, he walked her out of the room. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Rio asked, curiously asked.

"To get you're new uniform."

"Oh? Ok.." Once they reached to place where Academia people get their uniform, Rio was fitted into one. It felt strange to her that she was wearing one. After being fitted to one, Yuri lead her to her new room. They finally reached to the dormitories in Academia.

"Here's your room." As Yuri opened a spear room for her.

"Wait, where is your room?" Rio asked?

Yuri walked closer to Rio. "My room is down the hall, so of you need anything knock at my door." Yuri then pushed Rio inside, "Lights out at midnight," and closed her door shut.

Rio blinked a few times when Yuri shut the door, but then she walked further into her new room. It had a bed, with a night stand, a computer and a T.V. She was way too tried to check those out, so she collapsed on the bed.

 _Tomorrow I start my new life as Academia_. Rio said to herself, as her eyes slowly drifted to sleep.

Yuri walked back to his room; today was such so interesting. Yuri went from being order to card people, to meeting an mysterious girl who happened to Rio, to convincing her to join Academia. Yuri was glad Rio was safe, but he needs to find a way to get her out. Since he knew she didn't want to be here. As of now a few Academia people know she's from Heartland, but eventually more people will know...he didn't want to think what will happen to her if they found out.

Rio... _I promise you I won't let Academia hurt you._ Yuri went to bed, calling it quits for the night.

The next morning came by fast. Rio was still sleeping. She haven't felt this comfy in bed for so long, she forgot what it felt like.

* * *

~ _Knock, knock_ ~

Rio eyes slowly opened, "who is it?" As she rubbed her eyes.

"It's time for your training." Yuri said through the door.

Rio yawned. She got up from the bed, since she did fall asleep in her uniform, she didn't have to bother changing. She then opened the door. The minute she walked out, she knew she was officially a Academia.

Yuri was standing in the doorway. "Are you already Rio?" Yuri asked.

"I guess so." Rio was shaking nervously. She was so scared what will happen when people will do to her when they found out she's from Heartland.

"You'll do fine, Rio." Yuri held her hand, so she won't be nervous. "Now then, how about I show you the ways of Academia."

Yuri and Rio began their journey as a Academia people, together.


End file.
